In a client server system, a plurality of PCs are provided at different locations, and a plurality of tasks are concurrently executed by the plurality of PCs. Now, the client server system is shifted into a thin client system, in which an operating system (OS) and data used by a user exist on a thin client server. In the thin client system, the user needs to be aware of a connection destination server for a thin client terminal (hereafter, to be referred to as TC terminal) to be connected. Also, when a trouble has occurred in the operating system, a restart of the operating system needs to be requested for a system manger. In this way, in the thin client system, the operativity for the user becomes low, as compared with the conventional client server system.
For example, in the client server system in which a client terminal with a hard disk drive built therein is used, a user often uses a plurality of PCs to concurrently perform a plurality of tasks. The thin client system is being employed to reduce a terminal management cost or to cope with information leakage in recent years. The thin client system is provided with a thin client (TC) terminal in which no hard disk drive is built therein or a write operation to a hard disk driver is inhibited, and a thin client server in which an operating system, a task application program and data exist. The TC terminal and the server are connected with Remote Desktop Protocol, a network boot and the like. In case of the shift from the client server system to the thin client system, the user needs to be aware of the thin client server of a connection destination, or a manager needs to restart the operating system. Thus, there is a problem that the operativity of the terminal is low.
In conjunction with the above description, a network computer system is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication (JP-P2000-181821A: a first related art). This first related art relates to the network computer system provided with a first computer and a second computer that operates by obtaining an application program and an operating system through a network from this first computer. The second computer contains an identification data reader for reading an identification data from a person authentication storage medium which stores the identification data to identify a user; and an identification data transmitter for transmitting the identification data read by the identification data reader to the first computer. The first computer contains an identification data receiver for receiving the identification data transmitted by the second computer and a transmission program judging unit for judging an application program to be automatically transmitted to the second computer based on the identification data received by the identification data receiver.
Also, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication (JP-P2002-111713A: a second related art) discloses a network system. This network system contains a name server; a plurality of servers whose names are solved by this name server; and a client which requests a name solution of a desirable server to the name server. The name server contains a database to manage a name, an IP address and an operational state of each server whose name is solved as mentioned above; a function that searches the database in response to the name solution request from the client to reply an IP address and also checks the operational state of the server whose name is solved, and if it is in a stop state, sends a start request packet to the server whose name is solved; and a function for carrying out a start process correspondingly to the start request packet received by each of the plurality of servers whose names are solved.
Also, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication (JP-P2005-339133A: a third related art) discloses a shared personal computer system. This shared personal computer system has a shared user terminal with no disk; a PC initial environment managing server that stores and manages an initial environment configuration file so that the user terminal operates in a predetermined initial environment; and a personal data backup server that backs up an environment of the user terminal different for each user. The user terminal downloads the initial environment configuration file from the PC initial environment management server onto a memory and executes it to establish the initial environment and downloads an environment setting peculiar to a user from the personal data backup server onto the memory to set it.
Also, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication (JP-A-Heisei, 8-263283: a fourth related art) discloses a software management system. In this software management system, a server and a plurality of terminal apparatuses are connected through a communication unit so that programs are shared by the respective terminal apparatuses. In this software management system, the server contains a management information storage unit for storing management information such as an identification name of the program and an identification name of a terminal apparatus by which the program is executed, an identification name of a user, and a password of the user. The server further contains a unit for judging a validity of whether or not the program can be executed on the terminal apparatus, based on the management information stored in the storage unit and a security check information received from the terminal apparatus; and a unit for transmitting the result judged by the judging unit to the terminal apparatus sending the security check information. The terminal apparatus further contains a unit that transmits to the server, the security check information such as the identification name of the program, the identification name of the terminal apparatus, the identification name of the user, the password of the user, each time the execution of the program is requested, and a unit for giving an execution right of the program in accordance with the judgment result received from the server.